


Love Is Bittersweet

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Mess, Deceit Sanders Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt Deceit Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Partner Betrayal, Sad Ending, Superheroes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Roman and Deceit have been arch enemies for years and every time Roman tries to capture him, he's just out of his reach. He gets a new plan on how to make him pay, but what will it cost them both in the end?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	Love Is Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> credit to this prompt on Tumblr,  
> https://cynefin-lyonesse.tumblr.com/post/615987071371345920/villain-x-hero-concept  
> it really inspired me and I wanted to do something for these two. I also took some inspo from the latest sanders sides video. He's called Deceit for the first half, don't worry, there is a reason.

It had all started with a simple plan. A plan for Roman to finally capture Deceit and not have to deal with fixing whatever mess he made overnight. He was sure the villain was nocturnal by now, this was ridiculous. 

As he came in from another full night of fixing the complete shambles of a market and making sure that all the victims were safe from the rubble, he huffed to himself, peeling away his clothes and throwing them in the washing basket so he could take a shower. 

As he stood under the stream, he sighed. The hot water eased his muscles somewhat and even helped to dull his mind somewhat. The layers of dirt were washed away and along with it some of the tension in his shoulders. As he collapsed into bed right after he ended up lying awake for hours even despite his immense tiredness. He just had too much to think about.

It was only the next time he met with Deceit that he actually came up with this plan and it was brought to fruition 

The plan was simple. Flirt with Deceit until he was given enough information from the guy to actually pinpoint and then arrest him. It probably wouldn’t actually work, but he could at least give it a try. 

Over the next couple of months, he found himself actually becoming closer to Deceit. His nights were a lot more restful and while he was still clearing up some of his mess, it became clear that he was being far less destructive. 

Roman had quite clearly wooed him to an extent because it seemed like Deceit was actually coming closer to him. And destroying minor things just so he could find him.

One occasion specifically was one Roman found he’d truly made some progress on the plan. Deceit had knocked down a large illuminated sign and Roman was putting it back when the sound of a soft and familiar voice from above him took his attention. 

“Good evening, Roman,” he smirked, dragging his hand through his hair. “I will say, that one was fun.” he giggled from his place perched on a lamppost. His legs dangled from it as he seemed to retain perfect balance to stay in place. 

“Well, hello, Deceit.” he smiled, carefully securing the sign in place and flying up to hover in front of him, stopping just short of the lamppost. “So nice to see you again.” he grinned, his hands coming to rest on the cool metal either side of where Deceit was sitting. 

Deceit tilted his head to the side and smirked mischievously “Let’s get out of here so I can kiss you. I don’t want to ruin your reputation, pretty boy.” he grinned, grabbing Roman’s collar before dragging him along as they flew. 

Eventually, Deceit settled for a nearby skyscraper and pressed his hand to Roman’s cheek. “I missed you, why do you keep disappearing on me?” he asked, his eyes glazing over with concern for the villain. “Wreaking havoc is no fun when there’s no one to clean up my mess.” he pouted, Roman rolling his eyes in response. 

“Well maybe you should stop wreaking havoc then,” he said, pulling Deceit closer by the hips and leaning forward to kiss his lips.

Deceit pulled away however before he had the chance. “Roman, don’t say shit like that and then try to kiss me. I shouldn’t be doing this anyway, I don’t intend on stopping and unless you can learn to understand that, fuck off.” he snapped and then took off, disappearing in the opposite direction before he had the chance to argue with him.

Deceit had always been a short fuse, he guessed there really was no getting through to him. The only way to do this was the original plan. Roman had in the first place been reluctant, but it wasn’t like Deceit left him with a choice.

Over the next year, Roman worked hard to make sure he didn’t say anything wrong. He fed Deceit exactly what he wanted to hear and one day, he made a breakthrough.

Deceit was laying on his chest, his face buried in Roman’s shoulder as he napped. The villain had gotten himself snagged on a piece of rubble and Roman carried him home and patched him up, but Deceit looked exhausted, so Roman had told him to take a nap. 

He’d been asleep for just over an hour when he blinked his eyes back open. “Roman, I love you,” he mumbled, rubbing his cheek into the fabric across Roman’s shoulder. 

Roman was used to this by now. The first few times Deceit had said this, he’d frozen up, but lying to him had almost become second nature now. After all, he was in the right here. He was doing a service to the public. 

“I love you too, deceit,” he replied, kissing the villain’s forehead affectionately. 

“No...Janus..” he mumbled softly, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder and sighing, “Please...Call me Janus, that...that is my name.” he chuckled nervously, looking up at Roman with a gaze so vulnerable, he looked as if he was instantly regretting it. 

“Alright then...I love you too...Janus.” 

And that’s how Roman’s descent began.

Over the next few months, the two grew closer and closer. Janus grew more and more trusting of Roman, but the hero's patience became thinner and thinner. 

He was doing everything right. Telling Janus how much he cared about him, telling him he loved him, telling him about himself and doing everything he could to try and limit the villain's incessant crime rate. 

Janus was still destroying things, robbing people, being as villainous and dangerous as usual and this made Roman think the villain was just trying to weaken him. Janus was taking up his time and energy to only go and destroy things even more sporadically when he wasn’t expecting it.

Of course, Roman was distracted by all of this, of course, he was. The bubbling feeling in his chest when he saw Janus was rage because he knew that there’d be something else to fix that Janus broke as soon as he turned his back. 

The feeling of contentment and completion when he was with Janus was obviously because he could now easily watch over him and make sure he’d be harming no one. 

Janus, however, was still vigilant as ever and incredibly smart. Roman had to give him that, he’d never been able to get the villain in an enclosed space, but little did Roman know, this was all about to change.

It was a normal day for Roman until he heard it. The screaming. He’d been trying to sleep because the entire night he’d been kept up by Janus and his stupid nocturnal bullshit and an ear-piercing crumbling noise could be heard in the distance. 

He flew outside and the second he saw Janus, he grabbed him and threw him into the cement of the pavement, a yelp coming from him as he did this. Roman had never been one for violence, but after all this, he couldn’t take it. 

He grabbed him and slammed him back into the concrete again and again and again, Janus’ eyes filling with more and more confusion and dread as he did so. Roman then picked him up and dragged him through the city grumbling to himself until he threw open the door of his own house. 

He’d never revealed this before, but it didn’t matter anymore. From there, he dragged the villain down the stairs of the basement and threw him in a cell down there designed to withhold even his own power, Janus wouldn’t have a chance. 

Roman had been expecting Janus to laugh and congratulate him on his clever plan to romance him. Maybe tell him that he was surprised he was still so quick after all these years. Or maybe to be furious, to kick and scream and swear vengeance. Or maybe even to have seen this coming, to have an escape plan already in motion.

After all, Janus had done that time and time again. Over and over, he’d tried his best to capture the infuriating villain, but he’d always escaped. This time, he was sure he had him.

As he stands there with a condescending smirk on his face he starts laughing to himself. “Oh, finally, you smartass. Finally, I fucking caught you. After all these years of putting up with your bullshit, finally.“ he said, his face filled with malice as if upon chasing the villain he’d lost more than just a few shreds of his sanity.

When he was finally done laughing, he turned to Janus and smirked. “Nothing to say then? Hmm? I’m not surprised, you look an absolute disgrace.” he scoffed. 

All Janus does, all he has the energy to do is stare at the hero with sad, confused eyes. He looks up at Roman as if a million equally heartbreaking thoughts are rushing through his head and quietly, he asks, “So none of it was real, then?”

The hero shifts his weight, crossing his arms. He scoffs. “Of course not. Did you forget? I’m a hero. You’re the villain. I could never love you, or anyone like you.”

Silence. Then, very slowly, Janus shakes his head. The confusion slipped from his expression, leaving only forlorn despondence. “I’m supposed to be the villainous one, but that, that was truly evil,” he whispered, only dejected melancholy embedded in his tone 

“Right, because your little fucking feelings are more important than the millions of innocent civilians you’ve killed? The millions of people who’ve lost their livelihoods so you could get a fucking kick out of being a destructive asshole?” he snapped, glaring in at him.

“You listen to me, Deceit. No one could ever love you. You are a murderer and you repulse me.” he spat, and with that final line, he left Janus there. Alone. In the dark.


End file.
